Talk:Orihime Inoue/Archive 2
Eye Color Her eyes look gray to me in the picture. -Bluestripe the Wild :Check the covers of volumes 3 & 27 on the Chapters page (load the pictures up full size) - they are brown. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Well I haven't read the manga in a while. Curse you, anime for deceiving me! -Bluestripe the Wild Manga Canon The manga arcs of Orihime's profile have now been fully referenced and quite a few pictures been added to spruce it up, if anyone want to check out spelling and grammar, that'd be great!! Hope it means there'll be less to do when the article is overhauled!! SunXia (talk) 21:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Grammar is done. SOOOOOO much British convention. I was thinking of just keeping it in British but I just don't know enough of it to make sure everything is right--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Muchos Gracíás!! Sorry, but I wanted for it to be referenced but I can't help that British Convention was how I was taught, it's habit of course, it's what I typed all of my degree essays and dissertations in, but thanks, knew you'd pull through!! It looks a lot better now compared to couple months ago right?? Just need to do the anime-only Arcs!! SunXia (talk) 23:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ichgio? When looking at the image of the left, I noticed that its description was "Ichgio lifts Orihime, who is worried about her weight". Ichgio? It sounds German or likely! XD I could changed it by myself but... I'm new here and don't know how. >//< SuikoRyos (talk) 11:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Done--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 15:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Shun Shun Rikka picture While checking the pics in the page I noticed the one that shows Orihime with all her Shun Shun Rikka flying around her in the P&A Section is a shot from the 3rd opening, and therefore violates our image policy. Should we search for a replacement? Unfortunately, there is little ground to look into, maybe the Fight against Numb Chandelier and the early Soul Society arc, so what do you think? [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 09:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow I just realized this myself!! Thanks for bringing it up!! Should have a look!! SunXia (talk) 14:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Do we really even need a pic? We already have one for each individual member of the Shun Shun Rikka; asides from associating them with Orihime, I don't see the point of the group picture. Otherwise, perhaps a gif of when they were swirling around her during the Numb Chandelier fight would suffice, but then again, that is pretty old. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm bringing up this subkect again, I think the picture should be removed as it is against our standards!! I'm going to look for something better, perhaps move things around to see how it can be suited!! Is that ok?? SunXia (talk) 06:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, there is only one thing that can be done. It needs to be removed. If an alternate picture can be found then it should be placed but in the meantime the picture should be taken down as it violates the policy--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Agreed on that point!! I was think if we should have it like the Zanpakuto sections of Articles and have a picture of her hairclips as this is her powers sealed state or if we should have one of the pictures from the gallery, or a new picture to be found that shows her with her fairies!! SunXia (talk) 07:00, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Didn't there used to be a picture with Orihime's powers manifested for the first time? It was eventually replaced by the opening-based image, which stayed on there for awhile, but I remember we had a picture of all of Orihime's fairy things being present when instructing her how to use her powers. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) We do have several with her having them out but I'll look for more!! Hmmm are we going for a picture of them being manifested or a picture of their sealed state?? SunXia (talk) 07:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Picture out of sync Inouehuecomundo.png This picture is totally unneeded in the context of the plot, there are now plenty of pictures of her in her Hueco Mundo outfit and to be honest, this one is a pain to work around with the text!! Can i remove it?? SunXia (talk) 19:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I'd say no, because while we do have many pictures of her in that outfit, this is the only frontal shot of the full outfit, the others mostly showcase only the top and her face, but that's my opinion. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 20:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) It's a great picture but its in the Plot section and to be fair, we dont have any other pictures of full frontal images for any other character and this picture is impeding text reduction that then take away pictures related to the plot when this is related to her outfit and appearance!! We don't have "Toshiro in Gigai" or "Rukia during Agent of Shinigami Arc" in the middle of plot sections!! The other pictures have things happening in the them other than standing there and looking pretty and taking up a lot of unneeded space!! Plot sections have pictures related to the happenings in the plot, not new outfits that everyone can already seen and piece together in the multitude of many other pictures of around the same time!! SunXia (talk) 01:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Actually, we do have Szayel's new outfit picture in the middle of the plot section, and we have a lot of "pieced-up" pictures in different plot sections. I don't know how you're doing the reduction, but after the change of the new look, we're actually needing more pictures in a lot of articles (not saying this is the case), since without them the articles tend to look like gigantic walls of text (curse you, sidebar), so I don't know if taking this one out, which I personally consider important, would affect the look of the paragraphs and the entire section. Again, it's my opinion, it would be good to know someone else's input on it. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 01:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Bah, I did my best and worked around it!! I've now reduced the plot as a whole and added pictures to incompleted Anime-Only Arcs!! Bah I actually think that's it!! SunXia (talk) 22:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) orihime fullbring is the power of orihime a fullbring on the hair harpiny?? it must insert in the fullbringer pages?? Nitram86 (talk) 17:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) NO! Shun Shun Rikka I believe that the beings Orihime uses to fight with are worthy of having individual pages. Why: Salubri himself said that if a Character (and yes, ofcourse the beings are characters) is not a background character, and if it interacts with another Character, it is worthy of having a page. If a character was mentioned (like Kirio Hikifune, then it is also worthy of having a page.Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 21:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I would have to say no. Unlike the Zanpakuto spirits for example, the Shun Shun Rikka have had little to no development as characters. In fact, they have not even been referred to by name since Tsubaki got repaired by Hachi. They form the very basis of Orihime's powers, so having an article dedicated to them would be redundant. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 21:21, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Definitely no, their articles would all be stubs. They are fine as they are-- I'm against this. They would be best kept together in one spot as they are now. Plus if new pages were made for them, they would only be repeating info that is already on this page. And we are not removing that info from here because it is very relevant to Orihime and needs to stay. 22:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I guess it's a no. Let me add a closed discussion sign.Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 01:44, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Status I think it is safe to say that the androgynous dude/chick killed Orihime with his/her "dance of 1000 paper cuts". Shall we go ahead and add that she is dead/deceased? Benihime101 (talk) 04:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, watch your language or you will get banned. Second, she is 100% guaranteed not dead.-- We no longer deal in status, to even assume something like that of main character especially orihime shows a lack of knowledge especially when you have no facts to base it on. Secondly Godisme is right we dont go by whatever your qualification of a characters manhood, you will find yourself alone in baseless disrespect of characters in this case its factless and entirely inappropriate. everyone else agrees the person in question is nothing else but a well mannered male.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Fullbring Her abilities sounds like Fullbring since she used her Hairpin it does sound like Fullbring. But its not since the Author didn't confirm it. So when future chapter is out we can confirm it right? --Cococrash11 (talk) 01:46, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Although it is not confirmed as of yet, if Kubo (not likely) confirms that Orihime's power is indeed Fullbring, you are more than welcome to add it, as long as there is a correct reference to the chapter and page number. 01:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Orihime does not have Fullbring-- Blue opening sequence She didn't appear in the anime opening sequence of BLUE. Shouldn't it be added to the trivia? :I don't think it is really noteworthy. Also, please sign your posts so that it is clear who is writing what. You can do this by typing four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your post or by clicking the signature button when in edit mode. 10:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it is noteworthy because she is one of the main characters and one of the main character not appearing in the opening sequence is kinda weird. And I just haven't made my signature subpage on this wiki yet. So I cannot use my signature here. Finchelfanno1 (talk) :Don't need a custom signature, you just have to sign so we know who made what comments and when, I didn't have a signature for ages!! But yeah that information is junk trivia, it's not really big news considering she can go months on end without even appearing in the Manga!! We already have pages dedicated to the opening sequences!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 16:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Haha Thanks :) I thought it is kinda weird since she appears in the episodes and not in the opening sequence. Affiliation So with both chad and orihime and a whole bunch of others on shukushima's side, shouldn't the affiliation be updated, at least for now?Lavaros (talk) 06:43, July 15, 2011 (UTC) No, they are not really affiliated with him but just believe he has always been around and are defending him from Ichigo who they think went crazy or something. -- Yeah, her affiliation is Ichigo, you can see how sad she was in the last chapter when she was looking at him!! To her and Chad, Ichigo has gone mad and they are protecting their other friend from this madness!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:55, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Is Orihime bleeding in this pic? sorry, can't really give anything other than the link since i'm at work. http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/90527597/7 someone is right behind her in the top right panel and on the top left area of her back/shoulder, it's black, so she could be bleeding. of course, this is nothing more than speculation and wonder, and not meant to be added to article or anything. any opinions? I don't think so. Ichigo is the only person who Orihime and Chad were focusing on, and only Chad was getting close enough to Ichigo to be wounded (though Ichigo did not attack him either). I think it might just be a dark spot Kubo made when drawing that particular page. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Orihime's age Hello all! Just looked through the timeline for Bleach and I believe that the age listed on her page could be wrong. First, the reference for her age is volume 2 of the manga which likely means it was before her birthday on September 3 since volume 2 would be at a timeline around May, June, or July even. If she was 16 in volume 2, then around the time she is attacked by Yammy, she turned 17. 17 months after Aizen's defeat/Ichigo loses his powers is probably around April in the year after next, where she would have had another birthday. So I'm pretty sure her age would be 16-18 now, but I'll leave that up to the admins to decide on. --Shanghaikid2007 (talk) 12:41, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that seems to be correct. She would have turned 17 during Yammy and Ulquiorra's attack and then Ichigo and Rukia's farewell was November 15th, making the 17 months well past her birthday and making her 18.-- Anime only powers? Its been killing me each time I think back to powers she has used in the anime, but arent on the wikia. Like during her fight with Rukia, she was able to make the ground glow a bright yellow and heal her, in the Bount arc. And in the Arrancar arc, this may have been in the manga, she healed Ichigo and Grimmjow by having her fairies fly in an oval around the two and they were suddenly healed, no lights. xD This has been bugging me, just wondering what everyone else thinks and if these should be added. Skarrj (talk) 07:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) In the second case you mentioned, this is after Grimmjow fought Ulquiorra, right? She healed them as normal, but we were not shown them actually being healed - it skipped a bit to save time as everyone knows what her healing people looks like and was more interested in the fight. In the first case, could you please cite the episode you are referring to and I'll have a look at it, but I doubt that if it was a viable technique/ability of hers that it would have been left out for so long. 10:24, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Uh...Orihime healed Rukia the same way she heals anyone with her powers in the Bount Arc!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) If it is this scene you are referring to, she did not make the ground glow. One of her healing fairies was simply close to the ground and the other above them, in a similar fashion to how she healed Grimmjow's missing arm. It is nothing new nor is it missing from the page. 12:34, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Looks like its safe to say I was 100% wroung xD Skarrj (talk) 17:44, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Age I doubt that Volume 2 says she is 18 years old. That age is based on the calculation of months passed after Aizen's defeat, and the volume is released long before Aizen's debut. Furthermore, I haven't found another age that is listed (16) in her character profile. Her character profile doesn't say anything about her age http://www.bleachanime.org/manga/Bleach-Chapter-016/Bleach-02-09-21.png.php. However, Chapter 180 says she was 15 during SS arc http://www.bleachanime.org/manga/Bleach-Chapter-180/%5BM7%5DBleach-ch180-19.jpg.php. Considering the months passed, she would be about 17. Therefore, I suggest changing of "16-18" to "15-17". --[[User:Aged_Goblin|' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 22:14, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Orihime Fullbring? Hi, I'm just wondering if Orihime's Powers are a Fullbring. Look on this picture;http://www.mangareader.net/bleach/481/10-it clearly shows bringer light around Chad's left hand and also around Orihime herself. Ichimaru-TsangHay Jing Tsang (talk) 15:35, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :She does not have Fullbring.-- :People please except the fact that we do not yet know the origin or nature of Orihime's power. She does not possess Fullbring that is only attributed to Chad. Secondly You are not seeing Bringer light in that pic, such a thing cant even be confirmed in pic while there is no actual moving. Chad is initiating his fullbring and Shun Shun Rikka is flying around Orihime that is all that is taking place.--[[User:Salubri|'''Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Brother With what her brother says about their parents and the fact that she has such a different hair color, is it possible that they may only be half-siblings?Everettj222 (talk) 14:43, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :They are brother and sister. That is what was said, that is what goes on the article-- I was not suggesting that the article should be changed, I was just stating that this could be a possibility.--Everettj222 (talk) 00:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :By putting it on the talk page, you are suggesting it be put on the article. If you want to speculate, use the forums.-- TEMPLATE COLOR Seriously.........Gray was what everyone started with and it's not Orihime's color, I kinda hate it, can we change it to baby blue, orange, or pink? Anything but that nasty GRAY??! -___- Everyone else has colors....I would've done it myself already but idk how to :The color is fine as is. We don't change things just because one person doesn't like a color.-- New Ability Why is there no mention of her able to make a dome shape Santen Kesshun? I even checked the RAW manga and it is Santen Kesshun. Skarrj (talk) 07:51, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :The wiki is free to edit.-- Orihime's Spiritual Power? Why hasn't Orihimes Spiritual Power status not been changed yet? Mila Rose stated her spiritual power to be high over 20 chapters ago and still no change? It should at least be listed as high. :High would put her on par with average lieutenant level such as that of Renji, Hisagi and Kira. That does not seem right now, does it. She was said to have high spiritual power for a Human, not for a spiritual being though.- Mila Rose that Orihime and Sado both had high spiritual power. She didn't say anything about them being human. She even stated that it would be dangerous for Orihime to be absorbed by Quilge Opie which wouldn't really have been a problem if they only had spiritual power higher then an average human. Plus, Orihime's spiritual power was stated to be in the same category as Sado's, a human who defeated a privaron espada. Some of the most powerful arrancars in Las Noches besides the Espada. That proves that Sado is stronger than most fraccione which lieutenants could barely defeat. :Ok I can put this the best way by simply saying that Orihime's power level is not up for discussion and will not be changed. Simply put because godisme is correct. Orihime is a human and thus considering its not normal for a human to have any spiritual power let alone a small amount, considering that she does and possesses powers due to the spiritual power yes she has high spiritual power for a human, even still thats lower level power at best outside of a powerful fullbringer or a quincy. Having said that her power has never been shown to be anymore then a unseated officer of the gotei 13, nowhere near on par with a lieutenant, that would be a ridiculous notion. To say that she is of the same level as Sado is without merit and has been shown to be largely inaccurate of a statement. Also his accomplishments dont reflect on what she hasnt done herself. Also just for clarification Sado is stronger then the particular privion espada he fought, that did not feature into the hierarchy of hueco mundo except as a demoted Espada. There is no evidence that a privion espada is more powerful then any lieutenant or any fraccion, thats an assumption based on a the name espada that even his opponent couldnt live up to the standards of hence why he was a demoted. That argument doesnt follow for sado and it definately doesnt help out your case for Orihime.-- Your argument is flawed because there is evidence to prove that the privaron espada were the second strongest fighters in Las Noches. Aaroniero, the 9th Espada stated that the privaron Espada were second to only the espada themselves which makes them stronger than the fraccione. Sado defeated a privaron espada which already classes him as having high spiritual power. http://www.mangareader.net/bleach/493/9. In the link I enclosed Mila Rose clearly states that Orihime and Sado has a powerful reiatsu. She didn't say anything about her being human. Also, Mila Rose stated that it would be bad if Orihime was absorbed. This is coming from a lieutenant level fighter who is easily classed as having high reiatsu. Do you seriously think that they would be worried about Orihime being absorbed if she is as weak as you make her out to be? Oh yeah, in case you're about to make the argument that I've seen so many times about how they were only worried about what her powers themselves could be used as by Quilge, this is before they realised that Orihime was the girl that Aizen took. This means they were solely worried about what her spiritual pressure could have been used for. They didn't make any differentiation between Sado and Orihime's spiritual pressure so if Sado's power is classified as high then why shouldn't Orihimes? :Her power level is not changing, end of story.-- Missing reference for Orihime's powers? In the introduction for Orihime's powers, there's a line describing the basis of her powers as being "rejection of fate", but it's lacking a citation. While I vaguely remember reading/hearing that stated in the manga/anime, I don't know for sure when it was. Does anyone know about it? MarqFJA (talk) 02:38, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :I added the reference. It was stated by Aizen in Chapter 240.-- Leaven Polka Maybe the "Leaven Polka" viral video (and Dolly song) should be mentioned in the "Trivia" section. A screenshot or the entire video can be added, and information about the episode which it was taken from. Galzigler (talk) 21:59, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry we don't reference things outside the Bleach universe including fanfiction or fan made things!! That video is fan-made and not official sorry!! I don't know what video you are talking about but if whatever video is fan-made then why is it still up here?! Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 01:54, May 1, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 01:54, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Shun Shun Rikka issue *in the Orihime page, it looks like 'Ayame' is a sub-topic of 'Powers & Abilities' and that the rest of the Shun Shun Rikka are a sub-topic of Ayame when Ayame should be a sub-topic of 'Shun Shun Rikka', because Ayame is a part of the Shun Shun Rikka, they aren't a part of Ayame, and in fact when you search the menu, you can't just get to 'Shun Shun Rikka'... that is something that needs to be fixed--Deathmailrock (talk) 01:53, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::We see the error now i undid my edit over ten minutes ago, see?? but I do want that error looked into but I am too tired to torture my friends with coding issues on their friday night, I will submit a report about it as it is odd!! Intellect Shouldn't we add a keen intellect section to Orihime's Abilities section? She has already shown her intellect a few times through her high marks in school, during the battle with Quilge Opie and when she decided to destroy the Hogyoku with Soten Kisshun. (Himelover567 (talk) 05:34, November 30, 2013 (UTC)) :During the Quilge battle she did little more than reiterate what we already know about Quincy, and resolving to destroy the Hogyoku does not say anything about her intellect - she is well aware of what her power is capable of. I suppose her high grades would be worth mentioning somewhere, but considering that it's just high school... [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 06:20, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I realise now that the Hogyoku was a bad example, but in the fight with Quilge, she managed to deduce why there were no spiritual shockwaves being released. This does show her to be analytical to a certain extent. Also, in the Soul Society Arc she managed to make a plan to help her and Uryu mve around the Seireitei using Shinigami costumes, showing quite a bit of ingenuity. Considering the fact that characters like Rukia are said to have a keen intellect merely because they use combination attacks, which honestly seems to just be common sense, and for having a basic knowledge of Soul Society's history, shouldn't Orihime get classified as such for being able to deduce the nature of opponent's techniques and being able to keep Uryu and herself undetected? (Himelover567 (talk) 07:00, November 30, 2013 (UTC)) :Im gonna have to disagree here as well. The idea to dress as your enemy to slip by undetected isnt a show of great intelligence that too is common sense, especially in a situation where the opponent can easily determine your not one of them based on the way that you dress. In other words every Shinigami is dressed the same Orihime and Uryu were the only ones dressed oddly in a area where only Shinigami live. Blending in isnt a far fetched idea. Secondly Orihime didnt so much deduce anything about the spiritual shockwave as she did state a fact of what she felt. At this point she has been around enough high level characters and power releases that she would know what to commonly expect. In this case the release of the Quincy Vollstandig was noted as being different because there was no release of a shockwave of reishi and she couldnt feel any reiatsu. This is her stating a fact that she fully knows about via experience, its not a declaration of greater intellect, seeing as it wasnt that hard a situation to deduce and it was based entirely on her spiritual sensing capability and her past experience. Thats like saying that because you experience something different then what you have usually experienced and point out that its different your super intelligent for noticing the very obvious difference.-- Hair Color Can we change Orihime's hair color to auburn please? "burnt orange" is not a hair color. Natural red hair is colored in shades of orange in pretty much all anime/manga/cartoons/comics/etc. That’s why it is stated and pointed out multiple times in the early chapters that Ichigo’s hair is orange, and that his hair color is weird/draws attention. So he’s not mistaken for just being a redhead..--Nue Renji (talk) 06:18, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :Orihime's hair is not a usual shade of Red and its not auburn which is much darker and close to brown. It doesn't matter if her hair color is not "a hair color" thats what color her hair is. Can't we just list her hair color as simply orange? It's not red like Chizuru's, or a simple auburn color either.I could say it's some form of blonde hair like Rangiku's hair, but it seems orange like Ichigo's but (slightly) darker.Poweltav (talk) 00:46, June 20, 2015 (UTC) New Appearance Can we add the 2 arrancar outfits that orihime has worn during her time in Hueco Mundo, as well as during the second invasion of the Quincies? Outfits such as those, that have been seen on a character for a sufficiently decent amount of time, would be listed in an appearance section. Don't know why Salubri deleted my previous mention of this quite some time ago, but this can be important.Poweltav (talk) 00:53, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :See my response to the same thread on Chad's talk page